Can Not Be Broken
by roamingandwriting
Summary: The last day of summer rolls around, and Phineas reflects on his friends and the summer as a whole. Some Phinabella, mainly about the gang together. Just a short one-shot!


***Author's Note* With the official announcement that the series will be ending with "The Last Day of Summer", I decided to write this brief one-shot about the eternal bond between the gang. Hope you all enjoy!**

They all sat under the tree, the night sky twinkling above them quietly. The touch of sadness in the air mingled with the soothing breeze that ruffled their hair. He liked the silence; he was quiet for once, his mind no longer spinning with ideas. The summer was almost over.

It was nice in a way, not having to plan. Not having to seize the day in every single way possible. Just sitting there with his friends, breathing it all in. All of it. He turned to his left and saw a genius who was teased for being a nerd, a bully who was soft underneath his facade.

The bully had not always been his friend, which was something Phineas sometimes couldn't believe. He was always "tougher" than the rest of them, but he would never genuinely try to hurt anyone in the group. A bully who cared for his friends, even his nerd, as he so eloquently put it. A bully who liked to pretend he was mean, a boy who actually just loved summer like everyone else under the tree. Phineas smiled at him, and he grinned a toothy smile in response. Buford was a good guy, and a loyal friend; Phineas made a mental note to remind himself of that every now and then.

Phineas' eyes looked downwards, where he saw Baljeet snoring quietly in the soft, green grass. His hair was tousled, and his clothing was covered in grass stains; something he wouldn't have been caught dead in at the beginning of the summer. There were no math books in his hand, no words of condescending intelligence flowing from his mouth. Baljeet was a smart kid; someone who was so smart that he forgot the most basic things. He forgot how to talk to girls, how maybe not everyone was interested in what he was interested in. Phineas looked at him and, once again, smiled to himself. He wouldn't want him any other way.

Phineas looked to his right, and saw his brother Ferb at the very end of the tree. Not his stepbrother Ferb, but his brother. Ferb was gazing upwards thinking about who knows what; maybe the rollercoaster they built for the first time that summer, or maybe about nothing. Phineas loved that about Ferb; for a man of so little words, he could say so much. Ferb didn't need to be thinking of something grand all the time, which Phineas found interesting. Ferb could just be there, in the moment, thinking. Ferb felt his gaze, and turned to him with a thumbs up. Phineas returned it happily, and Ferb leaned back against the tree.

Perry was curled up in his lap, an awkward little creature. It seemed like the platypus as an animal were the spare parts of nature; a beaver tail, and a duck bill. Phineas loved that about Perry as well. He was a misfit creature that loved them dearly. Phineas ran his fingers through Perry's feathers, and was met with a very quiet gurgle of approval.

And so he turned to Isabella, her eyes closed and leaning against the tree. She was so close to him that he could smell her vanilla fragrance. Her hair was flowing softly in the breeze, and when she opened her eyes he could see all of the stars reflected in them. She could make whole new constellations with those wide eyes. The corners of his mouth turned into a smile ever so softly as she gazed up at the sky in wonder, the little lights dancing in her eyes like the deep blue sea. She was able to construct with him, knew all about mechanics, could climb mountains, could do anything she set her mind to. He liked to think that she loved pink because she could redefine it. It wasn't girly to her; it was her way of telling the girly stereotype how things should be. The color was hers and it was what she wanted it to be. When she felt his gaze, she turned to him. Her head tilted slightly, resting on her shoulder. Her black hair continued to dance in the air lightly, and she smiled softly at him. Phineas' small smile remained, and she blushed as he continued to look at her.

When he finally looked away, he looked up at the sky. He saw their rollercoaster, the Fireside Girls and the local kids screaming in glee as they rode it. He saw the Mix'n'Mingler, he saw S'fall. Most importantly, he saw them. He saw his friends, he saw his brother and him chattering away as they hammered onto wooden planks. He saw Isabella come into their backyard, chirping her friendly greeting. He saw Candace yelling at them, and he saw Candace hugging them. He saw the summer, in all of its glory and beauty.

"It's been a great summer, everyone," Phineas whispered, as the gang slowly drifted to sleep around him. "It's only going to get better from here."

Many summers came and went after this one. They were all spectacular in their own right, but no one ever quite forgot this one. When Phineas and Isabella married, the gang all attended their summer wedding. When Buford had his first child, everyone met him on the first day of that summer; the day he was born. When Baljeet got his Nobel Peace Prize, the gang all showed up with the summer breeze ruffling their hair, big smiles on their faces. When Phineas and Ferb helped the less fortunate all around the world, they announced their plans to the group on a warm summer day.

That is the kind of friends they are. It is a love that truly can not be broken, not by the change of seasons, and not by time. The gang were always friends, from that summer and every year, every season, every day after that.

 **I hope you all liked it! I might update some other stories soon, I might not. We'll see how my drive is to do it. Once the finale comes out though, expect a bunch of story updates! The episode drought doesn't help my creative process. Reviews are appreciated, and would be great!**


End file.
